plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2015
10:41 Wow, he lost a lawn mower on Day 22 for no fucking reason. He really doesn't give a shit about PvZ2 anymore. 10:42 He plays Splatoon and Binding of Isaac (is that the game's name?) more than PvZ2 10:42 And I admit that I hate Binding of Isaac 10:42 I hate splatoon. 10:43 Why do you hate TBOI? 10:43 Zack Scott makes Lost City look harder than Big Wave Beach. 10:43 Day 22 of Lost Citurnip? 10:43 Because I feel uncomfortable playing games like TBOI 10:44 why? 10:44 Also, he seems to have no idea Blover counters Relic Hunter Zombie so he's losing lawn mowers like a boss (oh) 10:45 BUT IT'S FRIGGING SWASHFUCKLER!!! 10:45 Those religious based games, like Isaac make me uncomfortable (idk why) 10:46 His Pyramid of Doom strategy is amazing though. 10:46 Pure Winter Melons. 10:46 Zack is that stupid? 10:47 I feel bad for the iPod PvZ2 players 10:47 they get the crappy background 10:47 Does he uses more than 1 lane of (winter melon) s? I mean, if he does he is pratically spending 1000 sun per lane 10:48 COLUMN DUDE 10:48 Lane is horizontal! 10:48 lol 10:48 Zack is fun 10:48 I forgot that 10:48 Do YOU pay any attention?! 10:48 Nope. 10:48 not so much 10:48 And the FIRST Gold Leaf he puts is on the rightmost column, great idea! 10:48 *Suddenly, extremely hostile Birdpool * 10:49 Sooner or later Birdpool is gonna type his millionth "-_-" any time now 10:49 I'll be back soon. 10:49 And he even knows what it does. 10:49 jk jk dun hurt me ;-; 10:49 I still use lane and row because I do not care what ppl say 10:49 Screw you English 10:49 If I come back really pissed, it's cuz i'm testing "Zack Scot Games makes LC lookj harder than BWB" 10:50 How the heck does zack guards the 3rd row? 10:50 His voice is weird 10:50 My guess would be nothing 10:50 I wonder how he'll fare against the 80's world. 10:50 I'll be transparently honest: he looks fat :T 10:51 DAAAAAAMN 10:51 I like the 80's theme 10:51 I wonder how zack fares in DA endless 10:51 "Lost City is one of the most gold-oriented stages so far" - Zack Scott, 2015. 10:51 Melon does not work against jester 10:51 LOL 10:52 "we'll trow down a Peashooter there.." 10:52 IT WAS A FUCKING SNOW PEA WTF 10:52 k 10:52 this is what I am talking about http://prntscr.com/7rlo3m 10:52 I seriously just tried to collect the sun...o_O 10:53 Well the lvl could be better 10:53 Since the player stil have to use a boosted squash to survive 10:53 Day 25. About to lose a lawn mower. Doesn't want to lose lawn mowers in any level. Uses Power Toss instead. Still loses lawn mower. 10:54 k 10:54 *in any more levels 10:54 But he placed 3 winter melons IN THE SAME LANE 10:54 Overkill much 10:54 He could save 600 sun BUT NOP 10:55 Well according to new players winter melon is fucking awesome 10:55 So 2 melon must be even more awesome 10:56 I think he believes the sap stacks with the cold effect 10:56 i wish it did ;-; 10:57 Remember when the PvZ2 music what that weird instrument in it's music? 10:57 I think flag 3 and still only 3 rows of melon? 10:57 I could fill the screen with melons by then 10:57 Should have used tile tunip 10:58 Hi! 10:58 And twinflower is ancient now 10:58 Use sun shroom instead. 10:59 hi 10:59 Remember when PvZ2 music had THAT weird instrument hanging around? 10:59 https://youtu.be/CZfRurOf-zA?t=2m34s < Ring a bell? 10:59 no 10:59 https://youtu.be/CZfRurOf-zA?t=2m34s < Here's an example 11:00 It's obviously still there. -_- 11:01 I don't remember "the weird instrument" in FC nor LC 11:01 Because different time periods? 11:01 Ringabel? 11:01 Idk 11:01 PS and WW had it 11:01 (Facepalm( 11:01 (Facepalm) 11:01 It's in the Player's House music (Grasswalk) 11:02 therefore it's still there. -_- 11:02 How has that simple logig 11:02 gone over your head 11:02 ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?! 11:02 https://youtu.be/DfizY2Rww94?t=3s < PS has it 11:02 I'm sure LC doesn't have the weird instrument 11:03 Lemme hear LC it again 11:03 wait, 11:03 THAT ONE? 11:03 It sounds.../ 11:03 like... 11:03 um 11:03 a 11:03 um 11:03 fuck 11:03 wait 11:03 an 11:03 um 11:03 acordian? 11:04 the thing that must be sqeezed and has a piano on the side... 11:04 that thing 11:04 k 11:04 thanks 11:04 that's what it soundslikw 11:04 *sounds like 11:04 It ain't weird. 11:05 HOLY SHIT] 11:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfizY2Rww94&feature=youtu.be&t=1m23s 11:05 WTF 11:05 THAT SOUNS TERRIBLE| 11:05 11:05 I AM DISCOURAGED FROM PLAYING THIS DAMN GAME NOW 11:05 lol 11:07 Use Your Brainz EDU is a pathetic excuse of an educational app 11:08 lawl 11:08 At least pvz2 is playable 11:08 WHo the fuck added the speculation that Red Stinger's PF slows zombies down? 11:08 Like seriously?! 11:08 IT DOES NOT 11:08 WTF 11:08 Dammit, I want to have fun, not learn Lincoln's vampire slaying career 11:08 wtf 11:08 Red Stinger's PF does slow stufff 11:09 no oit doesn't, I just fucking saw it. 11:09 And it stacks with cold 11:09 It does. 11:09 Maybe you should test it out? 11:09 I used it. 11:09 zombies actually appearred to move faster. :| 11:09 Dammit. 11:10 wait nvm 11:10 retested >_<_<"> 11:10 K 11:10 if it lasted longer the argumant wouldn't have happened. 11:10 -_- 11:10 fuck you, PopCap. 11:10 -_- 11:10 Why 11:10 and Fuck EA to the max 11:11 Stop insulting life 11:11 The worst clone EA has ever done to PvZ2 11:11 was not Chard Guard 11:11 not Rotobaga 11:11 but Use YOur Brainz EDU 11:11 k 11:11 it's for children tho 11:11 They need to sell the app in school somehow. 11:11 and it's not even out yet 11:11 IDGAF 11:12 So far, it's a PvZ2 clone 11:12 BWB wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:12 the trailer uses gameplay from pvz2 :l 11:12 Wait until that update 11:12 Idgaf 11:12 there's screenshots of gameplay 11:12 they have a RESET Button 11:12 wate is there? 11:12 to reset the game 11:13 there's gameplay? 11:13 Use Your Brainz EDU#WikiaArticleComments < Check the comments 11:13 Well the entire game is an abridged pvz2 11:13 Wait 11:13 tell me the trailer is fanmade 11:13 nope 11:13 it's official 11:15 i see what you mean now reap 11:15 yep 11:15 http://prntscr.com/7rlwf7 who edited crazy dave? 11:16 someone 9+ 11:16 wabba wabba 11:17 now i have an actual reason to hate this game 11:17 still, it's a game for children :l 11:17 yup 11:17 k 11:20 nowhat 11:23 like...why 11:25 I like the music in the trailer tho 11:28 it's far future music 11:30 so i finally got a matress 11:33 http://www.mediafire.com/download/oiiomktsp5uawv8/Plants_vs._Zombies_Retro_Attack_v4.35.0.5.zip 11:33 11:33 Here's an idea: 11:33 Plants vs. Zombies: The Death Swap 11:33 Basically a mod switching the plants using the Cheat Engine. :P 11:33 11:34 GATLING STARFRUIT 11:34 STARFUME 11:34 MEET ICECORN 11:34 (Kernel-winter?) 11:34 (Winter Kernel?) 11:43 . 11:43 .. 11:48 tset 11:49 What do I hate? 11:52 . 11:54 hi 11:54 Plant Transformations... 11:54 HI! 11:54 not really liking them... 11:55 Gatling Pea to Fume-shroom does not make a Gatling Fume-shroom -_- 11:55 Brainz. Helloz peepz 2015 07 11